Negi Onion Mew!
by Aoi Maboroshii-Chan
Summary: Negi is a fighter and doesn;t get along well with people but what happens when she becomes friends with a Green-haired Mew? And what kind of trouble will her temper get her into? For Tomahawk3.0's contest!
1. Chapter 1

"Hi! I'm Negi Iskeda!" I shouted to the class

'Negi?" they muttered, giggling.

"Yeah? So what?" I shouted.

"Iskeda-san please take your seat" the teacher said sounding rather annoyed.

What? I can't help it! People ALWAYS make fun of my name. And that's not nice especially when I'm new to this school! And yeah my name means green spring onions. Onions! Grow up people their just onions!

Ok yeah I know maybe I'm just over-reacting but how would YOU like it if you were named after freakin' onions and people insisted on laughing at you? Well they BETTER not laugh or they will regret it! MUAWHAHAHAH! Ok, calm down Negi… Take a deep breath.

"Iskeda-san? Are you planning on staying in front of the class all day?"

I glared. Who does she think she is talking to ME like that? Oh wait she's the teacher…

"Gomenasai!" I shouted running to a seat in the back of the room.

Oh well I'm used to bad first impressions…

Let's start again. I'm Negi Iskeda and if you haven't noticed I'm just entering this school. Got thrown out of the last… five… I have anger issues and people making fun of me does NOT help. So I suggest you don't. Unless you wanna lose your face…

Most people are surprised by my personality I look quite girlish. I got long blond hair and electric blue eyes and you may believe I'm sweet at first glance… Don't.

Ok so after school I was walking down the hallway leaving when I noticed three girls that looked oddly alike were picking on an innocent looking green-haired girl. How dare they?

"Hey!" I shouted firmly walking over with my bag slung over my shoulder.

"Leave her alone"

They glared at me.

"Who are you ordering us around like that?"

Big mistake.

"I'm Negi Iskeda and you will NOT speak to me with such disrespect!"

"Negi!?" they burst out laughing.

Oh no this is gonna get ugly.

"You got a problem with Negi? Will you better be gone in the next five seconds or I'll really be mad."

They laughed harder.

"Wow your even slower than Retasu here you think we're afraid of an onion?"

I took my bad off my shoulder, layed it on the floor and assumed a fighting stance.

They wanna fight? Well they got it but they WILL regret ever messing with Negi!


	2. Chapter 2

I took my bad off my shoulder, layed it on the floor and assumed a fighting stance.

They wanna fight? Well they got it but they WILL regret ever messing with Negi! They stopped laughing.

"What exactly are you trying to do?" one of them asked stepping forward.

Wow she's either really brave or really stupid for standing up to me. I'd go with stupid.

"You were bullying this girl and you made fun of my name. It would ruin my reputation to let you get away with that"

"I'll take care of her" the stupid one said.

She punched out with her right arm. I caught it with one hand stopping it completely. I pressed my other hand into her arm twisting her around so her back was to me. To make sure she knew never to mess with Negi again I pushed on her elbow and bent it into a painful position. She whimpered. Ok she admitted her defeat so I let go and tossed her onto the ground. The other two stared at me. I glared. The panicked and took of running while their friend stumbled back onto her feet and followed after them. I smiled triumphantly.

"Gomenesai!"

I turned around. It was that green-haired girl. Retasu I think it was.

"Its fine I was looking for an excuse to beat some one up"

She looked surprised.

"I'm Negi, and you're Retasu, ne?

"Yes… Uh thanks for saving me!" she bowed and took off running down the hall.

"Darn it! Why must my home be so far from school?" I muttered. You should realize that I was walking home on the streets of Tokyo but if you're stupid I am.

It's your own fault Negi, all the other schools close to your house you got thrown out of! My inner voice argued back. I ignored it like always.

"Hey!" someone shouted at me.

That's rude yelling for someone you don't even know. I turned around. It was some girl from school. I didn't know her name just her face and also who would wear such hideous clothes like our uniform if they didn't go to my school?

"You're the Negi that got thrown out of seven schools right?" she asked.

"No. It was only five. And you shouldn't ask such a rude question"

I turned and walked away. About half way to my house I saw something strange.

What was so strange about what I saw? A lot. First he was floating. Normal people don't float. Second he had green hair. Normal people don't have green hair. Well except for that Retasu girl. Third he was wearing clothes that looked like something my slutty sister would wear. Lastly, there were five strangely-colored girls with animal characteristics yelling at him. Yeah pretty weird…

"Why must you always randomly appear to annoy me?" a pink cat girl yelled who was obviously the leader.

"heh " he looked around. Then he looked at me. I blinked. He raised his hand sent out strange beams. I felt an odd sensation running through my body.

"Negi-San!" some one shouted "Stop it! Ribbon Lettuce rush!"

"Gah!" some one else exclaimed I'm guessing it was the weird guy with the slutty out-fit.

The odd sensation left my body I looked up. Ok there was a girl with green hair and cricket antenna that looked oddly like Retasu. And someone shouted "Ribbon Lettuce rush" and if I'm correct Lettuce means Retasu in English… Ya know what? I'm just gonna ignore what is happening and go sleepy-sleepy…


	3. Chapter 3

_Wow I sure am updating this one fast! Which reminds me I need to update The Real TMM._

_But don't expect me to update this fast come Tuesday… Ugh… School and testing… I feel depressed now… Well enjoy the story!_

Ya know what? I'm just gonna ignore what is happening and go sleepy-sleepy… I'm guessing that about hours later I woke up. I'm not sure what happened but I woke up in a strange bed in a strange dark room with a strange computer that looked over-sized. No one was there. Except me of course if you're stupid and didn't know that.

I got up off of the bed and looked at the room more closely. There was some weird machine that looked like something you would see in some stupid sci-fi movie. I walked over to it. There was a large ominous red button. I stared at it. Negi! Don't touch that! You don't know what it could do! The voice in my head screamed at me.

Exactly I don't know what it does. That's why I should press it! I argued back.

NOOOOOOOO! The voice screamed as I pressed it. Ya know the machine I told you about earlier? Well it started glowing and attacked me with a bright light.

"Whoa were the…?" I whispered.

I was in some weird place that was extremely bright and was glowing orange. Then I saw some little spotted cat thing walking up to me. It had an extremely puffy tail. For some reason I bent down and picked it up.

"What's wrong with you're tail? It looks like it got electrocuted" I asked it.

Of course it didn't answer it just twitched its ears and jumped forward.

"Wah! Get of me cat!"

Then all the orange light stopped and I was back in the dark room. Except now there was some weird blonde guy that could probably pass for my twin glaring at me.

"Did you press that button?" he asked.

I glared and wacked him. I didn't stay long enough to see what his reaction would be I ran up the stairs that I just noticed. Upon getting to the top of the stairs I found myself in what looked like the inside of a café. It was pink and girly. I asked no questions and ran out of that place as fast as I could.

I had never been so happy to be home in my life. Yeah sure I hated my slutty sister and my parents, but at least it made sense! Ok I'm just going to pretend none of this happened. Darn it! That's not gonna work! Why you ask? Well outside my house was an elephant-human thing with a rocket launcher. Oh and that weird guy with green hair was there too.

"Hey! Were have you been? I was waiting."

"Don't talk to me like you know me!"

"Go! Chimera Animal!"

Ok so the elephant came running after me and shot at me with the rocket launcher. I jumped out of the way just as it hit the ground and exploded. But I was still hit by the shock and was sent flying. I landed on the grass around my house a couple feet from a tree. I stumbled up and quickly ran to the tree and broke a stick off. I wasn't going to let some freakin' elephant kill me! Then it charged at me with its tusks thrust forward. I readied myself. Right when it was about to hit me I stepped to the side and stabbed its eye with the stick. It roared in pain… and rage… It spun around and hit me with its head. I was sent flying again but this time I landed on the sidewalk not the grass… I was cut up pretty badly.

"Dammit…" I muttered.

Then some random pink flying hamster flew down in front of me and puked up some gold shiny thing. I stared. Things just keep getting weirder and weirder. I looked down it was a pendant. Grab it! My inner voice told me. And for once I listened to it. I kissed it and shouted,

"Mew Mew Negi Onion! METAMORPHO-SIS!"

_In case you're wondering what Negi's Mew outfit looks like, I'll post a picture of it somewhere maybe in a youtube video… I'll tell you people when I finish it and were I posted it! Lol I actually have no idea what it looks like either! All I know is it will be blue…Light blue which is her favorite color… _


	4. Chapter 4

Grab it! My inner voice told me. And for once I listened to it. I kissed it and shouted,

"Mew Mew Negi Onion! METAMORPHO-SIS!"

I felt a strange sensation running through my body. When it subsided I felt stronger.

"Eh? Ears?"

Ok so now I have ears. And a tail?! It looks like it was electrocuted it's so puffy! But there was no time for questioning my transformation! I must kill that elephant for humiliating me! Oh and the weird guy too!

The elephant charged me again but I was ready I jumped out of the way with strange super-human ability.

"Awesome!"

Wait now what? Just because I have agility and a puffy tail I'm not any better off. Wah what do I do!? Then my inner voice told me to shout "Negi Onion Electric!"

I did it when it told me to kiss the pendant and I got agility so I might get something better this time!

"Negi Onion Electric!"

The air in front of me glowed blue and a light blue electric guitar materialized. I grabbed it.

"What can a guitar do!?"

The elephant fired another missile and I automatically blocked it with the guitar. It held and absorbed the shock too!

"Let's see what else you can do! Negi Onion Jam!" I shouted slamming a chord on the guitar which sent out a huge and powerful shock wave. The name is rather strange who ever heard of onion jam? Well I sure wouldn't want to try it! But the attack is awesome! It plowed into the elephant and it dissolved leaving behind a floating jellyfish. The pink hamster flew over and ate the jellyfish.

"Thank you Thank you!" it said then flew away.

"Ok then you weird green-haired guy prepare yourself! I will not forgive you for ordering that elephant to attack me!"

He laughed.

"You're quite brave! Sorry but I don't have time for that" then the air around him rippled and he disappeared.

"Coward!"

Whatever he won't be able to simply walk away next time or teleport whatever it is.

The next day at school was quite different than the first. Word must have gotten out about what I did to that girl. I actually didn't hurt her as badly as I could have but I probably hurt her enough that she would know better than to mess with Negi. Other than that it was pretty boring at school except at the end of the day when I was walking home.

"Uhm excuse me Negi-san"

I turned. It was that Retasu girl. But with her were four other girls that looked familiar…

"What?" I asked.

"Um could you come with us? We need to talk to you about something" she sounded nervous.

"Look!" a little girl with blond hair shouted pointing at my knee.

"It's a Mew Mark! It's true you are one!"

Great… Crazy floating guys, animal girls, big red buttons, human elephants, and now psychotic little kids!? What else?! Whoa what?! There really IS a strange mark on my knee!

_I just thought of something this story's title shortened would spell Nom! __**N**__egi __**O**__nion __**M**__ew. Nom! Lol I didn't mean to do that when I named it. It just ended up like that. Lol._


	5. Chapter 5

"Look!" a little girl with blond hair shouted pointing at my knee.

"It's a Mew Mark! It's true you are one!"

Great… Crazy floating guys, animal girls, big red buttons, human elephants, and now psychotic little kids!? What else?! Whoa what?! There really IS a strange mark on my knee!

"What exactly are you talking about!?"

"Come with us to the Café and we will explain there" the tallest on said.

She looked familiar… She looks like Zakuro Fujiwara! And that wolf girl that was… Oh my gosh! They have super powers, too!

"Come on we're going!" the little blond one said grabbing my arm and pulling me.

They drug me all the way to a strange giant pink cake… Oh shoot it's that place I woke up in and found the red button in the basement! …

We were now standing inside the pink Cafe and that blond guy was there waiting for us. There was a bruise the size of my fist on the side of his head and he was glaring at me with an intensity that made me shudder… Wow this guy is something doing that to Negi.

"What happened Shirogane-San?" Retasu asked.

"Her" he said then he turned and walked away.

They stared at me.

"When did you ever meet Shirogane?" the girl with her hair up in buns asked me.

"I wish I would have done that to him!" a girl with strawberry red hair said.

"I met him yesterday when I woke up in the basement"

"Why did you hit him?" Retasu asked.

"I don't know… He was glaring at me…"

"Why was he glaring at you?"

"I hit a red button"

"It injected you with animal DNA" the tall one said.

"Ok…"

"Oh and by the way I'm Ichigo this is Minto, Pudding, Zakuro, and you know Retasu"

Ok Ichigo makes since… Wait their all named after foods! I am too! What the heck?! Wow I was right she is Zakuro Fujiwara…

"You"re now supposed to help us fight the Aliens" Ichigo said.

"You mean that weird flying guy with the green hair?"

"Yes that's Kishu"

"Cool! I'll do it! I need to get revenge"

"Revenge?"

"Yes, he attacked me twice!"

"Oh yeah he almost turned your soul into a Chimera Animal"

"A what?"

"I'll explain"

Quite awhile later Ichigo finished explaing everything about what a Mew is and what they do. Then I explained what had happened to me.

Then some weird guy with long brown hair that was tied back walked in from the kitchen. He was holding a white box. He walked over to me.

"Here you go Iskeda-San. This is your new uniform"

Uniform? Uniform for what? Don't tell me I have to work here!?


	6. Chapter 6

_Amazingly I have no comments so just read..._

"Here you go Iskeda-San. This is your new uniform"

Uniform? Uniform for what? Don't tell me I have to work here!?

I reached my hand forward and grabbed the box. I opened it up. It was a frilly waitress outfit, but it was light blue! In case you're stupid and can't draw conclusions, light blue is my favorite color.

"So I have to work here?"

Ah! I hate this job! I have to run around serving people!

"Hey! This isn't what I ordered!"

"Gomen!' I said rather annoyed. I have it right here on this little pad that the person at table ten ordered a strawberry tart.

"What's the problem?"

"This isn't what I ordered" it was some weird guy.

"Yes, it is"

"No it's not!"

"It's say right here that table ten got a strawberry tart"

"This isn't table ten!"

"Yes it is! It says so right here!" I screamed pointing at the edge of the table were a tag was hanging. And the tag had a number ten on it too.

"Are you stupid?"

"No I am not stupid! You are you can't even read a number right! Or remember what you ordered!"

By then everyone was staring at us.

"Negi-San, I'll take care of this customer" Retasu said.

"Negi!? What kind of a name is that? It sounds more like a ramen flavor! You're working at the wrong place!"

Everyone started laughing. That's it! I can't stand this guy!  
"You will not to talk to Negi Iskeda like that!"

By then Ichigo, Pudding, and Zakuro had come over and were now dragging me towards the kitchen.

"Calm down Negi" Ichigo said.

"No! He made fun of my name and made me look like a baka! That is unforgivable!"

"What's going on?" oh great that blond guy… Shirogane I think.

"That girl is crazy!" the weird guy said pointing at me. I glared at him. The other waitresses were still restraining me so I lifted my right leg pulled my shoe off and chucked it at him. It hit him right in the forehead. He fell over.

Then that weird guy with long brown hair came running in from the kitchen. Akasaka. He looked surprised

Somehow they managed to get that weird guy I hit with my shoe to not press charges by lying and saying I had a mental disability... Shirogane yelled at me and docked my pay by a lot. He said he should fire me but he can't since I'm a Mew Mew.

"Fine… I won't resort to violence when customers are mean to me…"

Shirogane glared at me. He doesn't believe me. Well I probably wouldn't either.I walked over to the door of the kitchen and opened it up to have all the waitresses fall in. Except Zakuro who was no where in sight. Shirogane ignored them and walked around them. I'm guessing this happens a lot.

"Wow this might be a new record you got your pay docked by more than Ichigo ever had" Minto said.

"Really? Ichigo gets her pay docked a lot? She seems like a good worker"

"She's late everyday and always begs Shirogane for a raise"

"I do not!"

Ya know something? I'm actually kinda glad that all this has happened. I like Ichigo Minto Retasu Zakuro and Pudding. I've never had any real friends before…

"Kishu. Pai. Taruto. Nice to see you again. Well not excatly considering the circumstances"

"What do you want Katsuro?" Kishu demanded.

"I was growing tired of you three taking so long in returning. I wanted to make sure you were doing your jobs right. I've been here for awhile observing how much progress you had made. I am not impressed. Three of our best warriors have been constantly beaten by five girls. And with the new one, things would get harder for you"

_Ooooh a mysterious new character! And a cliffhanger! I wonder what problems Katsuro will cause for Negi and the others.. Yes there will be more chaos… Much more…__Oh my that sounded really ominous! Well anyways, what did you think about this chapter? I had a lot of fun writing it! This is probably my favorite chapter so far… I talk\type too much... Strange I always comment at the beggining and end of chapters even if I don't have anything good to say._


	7. Chapter 7

_Sorry I forgot to update and I forgot I didn't update so I'll have 8 up in a second…_

"Kishu. Pai. Taruto. Nice to see you again. Well not exactly considering the circumstances"

"What do you want Katsuro?" Kishu demanded.

"I was growing tired of you three taking so long in returning. I wanted to make sure you were doing your jobs right. I've been here for awhile observing how much progress you had made. I am not impressed. Three of our best warriors have been constantly beaten by five girls. And with the new one, things would get harder for you"

"Where are you going this early, Negi?"

"Work"

"Since when did you have a job?"

I glared. I hate her! Yes "her" is my slutty older sister, Akemi.

"Where do you work anyways?"

I'm really annoyed with her but whatever I still answer her pointless questions. My parents get mad when I'm violent towards her and ignoring her doesn't work either.

"Café Mew Mew"

"You mean that cute pink Café that just opened up a couple months ago?"

"Yup"

Damnit! I should've have known to just walk away! Yes, Akemi just had to come with me. Right now I was trying not to strangle her and apparently so was Ichigo. Right now she was flirting with Shirogane. He looked very uncomfortable. It might have to do with the fact that she was practically on op of him and considering what she was wearing… I would feel bad for him if it weren't for the fact that he said I was mental yesterday…

"Who is that!?" Ichigo practically shouted.

I sighed.

"My slutty sister…"

"Really? You two look nothing alike" Retasu pointed out.

It was true. Akemi had black hair and has a large chest... I'm just average and I have blond hair.

"You act nothing alike to" Minto added.

At that moment Akasaka came to Shirogane's rescue and they disappeared into the kitchen. Not much later they told us six to come down too.

"Sorry Iskeda-San but only employees are allowed to come into the kitchen" Retasu apologized to Akemi, who pouted

We all assembled in the basement of the Café in some weird organized order from the left then e went in the order that we joined up with the Mews. So I was the farthest to the right. Shirogane and Akasaka were standing next to the huge computer screen. It was giving of strange waves around what looked like Okumara Daifuzoku Junior High. The school Retasu and I went to.

"The Aliens have launched a new plan for destroying Tokyo; we believe they are combining the souls of many different people with their Parasite Aliens to create a more powerful Chimera Animal"

"Do you have to go over the technical junk!? We're wasting time!" I shouted.

"First we need to close down the Café"

It took quite awhile to get all the… people out of the Café, especially Akemi but somehow we managed. After that we transformed.

"Mew Mew Minto!"

"Mew Mew Lettuce!"

"Mew Mew Pudding!"

"Mew Mew Zakuro!"

"Mew Mew Negi Onion!"

"Mew Mew Strawberry!"

"METAMORPHO-SIS!"

We ran all the way to the Junior High and got a lot of attention from the people around the area.

"It's the Tokyo Mew Mew! Wow! They got a new member!" is what a lot of people said.

When we reached the school, we saw a strange orb of spinning light. Kishu floated down.

"You're early! It's not quite finished yet so just wait, ne?"

"Kishu! We won't let you do what you want! For the future of the Earth, at your service Nya~!"

Yeah Ichigo IS the leader. Leaders always to pointless stuff like that before attacking. But I'm NOT the leader so I'll just attack now.

"Negi Onion Electric!"

Before I had the chance to attack, the air a few feet from Kishu started to ripple. Some other weird guy appeared. He had blue hair and blue eyes he also had strange elf ears like Kishu and strange slutty clothes.

"I didn't know you had a boyfriend, Kishu!"

"Who are you?" the blue haired one asked.

"I'm not telling a creepy gay guy like you!"

"Whatever… In just a few seconds the Chimera Animal will be complete!"

"We can't let it be born" Zakuro said "Pudding, Negi try trapping it"

"What? How?"

"It worked with Minto, her arrow magnified Pudding's Pudding Ring, it should be larger with your attack"

"How do you know what my attack is, stalker!?"

They ignored me.

"Pudding Ring!'

"Whatever… Negi Onion Electric!"

"Ribbon Pudding Ring…"

"Negi Onion…"

"Inferno!'

"Jam!"

Pudding"s Pudding Ring sent out a bunch of orange pudding and my guitar sent out a sound wave that blew the pudding out like a balloon. It flew forward and incircled the orb of mulit-colored swirling light.

"Now Ichigo, destroy it!" Pudding shouted.

"Mhm! Strawberry Bell! Ribbon! Strawberry Surprise!"

A bunch of pink, blue, and white sparkles erupted from her Strawberry Bell and impacted with the pudding incased orb. The pudding dissolved and the sparkles moved on to the orb… Which absorbed the sparkles!?

"What the hell!?"

"It didn't work?!" Ichigo shouted.

While Kishu started laughing. I bit my lip to keep from laughing too, he laughed like a maniac!

Then the ground started to rumble. Everyone gasped, surprised. The orb erupted in a a blinding light engulfing the whole area with light. We couldn't see. When the light subsided, we saw the Chimera Animal had hatched or whatever. It was awful. It was about the size of a house and was a mass of different animals. I could see it had tentacles, a wolf head, a cat body, a turtle shell, a horn, a long spiked tail, spikes on the back of its feet, and long jagged wings.

This was going to be a tough battle!

_Wow this was a long chapter! It's about three and a half pages on my word document. That's the longest chapter I've written so far. _


	8. Chapter 8

_Ok chapter 8!_

Then the ground started to rumble. Everyone gasped, surprised. The orb erupted in a a blinding light engulfing the whole area with light. We couldn't see. When the light subsided, we saw the Chimera Animal had hatched or whatever. It was awful. It was about the size of a house and was a mass of different animals. I could see it had tentacles, a wolf head, a cat body, a turtle shell, a horn, a long spiked tail, spikes on the back of its feet, and long jagged wings.

This was going to be a tough battle!

"Gwah! What is that!?" Ichigo shouted.

"This is going to take longer than I thought" Minto said.

"Whatever… Let's get this over with… Negi Onion Jam!"

I slammed a chord on my guitar and sent out a sound wave. It rushed towards the Chimera Animal but it rolled up into it's shell which absorbed tha attack. Damn it! I wanted revenge! Calm down Negi and stay focused! My inner voice ordered. Pft easy for you… to think. Baka! I am YOU. I'm just the part that makes sense. It said. Sigh… I think I'm crazy. Negi! Look out!

"Huh?" I looked up.

The monster had opened its dog mouth and sent out a beam incased with my sound wave. It was headed right towards me!

"Kyah!" I half squeaked half screamed as I jumped out of the way. The beam slammed into the ground and bits of dirt rock and concrete went flying. I landed safely on the ground a few feet away. Something tells me that would have hurt…

"Negi-San!"

"Mew Negi!"

"Negi-Onee-Chan!"

The Mews ran over to me.

"Directly attacking won't work… I'll try binding it" Zakuro said.

She summoned her whip.

"Ribbon… Zakuro Spear!"

The purple ribbon of light went flying towards the Chimera Animal. It raised it's tail so it was hit with the whip. The purple light quickly wrapped around the tail. Then it lifted it's tail and swung away from Zakuro with great force.

"Gyah!"

Zakuro was pulled from her feet and sent flying.

"Ah! Zakuro Onee-Sama!" Minto shouted.

Zakuro crashed to the ground a few feet from the Chimera Animal. She quickly summoned her whip back, jumped up and out of the way right before the montster's foot came smashing down right were she was.

"It seems this will be the strongest Chimera Animal we will face" she said.

"That shell… If we can find a way around ir maybe we can beat it" I suggested.

"That might work… Ichigo! Attack it."

"Huh? Ok. StrawberryBell!" sge summoned her bell and got ready to attack "Ribbon! Strawberry Surprise!"

Once again it curled into it's shell and absorbed the sparkles.

"Negi! Minto!" Now you attack" Zakuro ordered.

"H-hai! Minto Arrow! Ribbon! Minto Echo!

I hesitated but did as I was told.

"Negi Onion Jam!"

I wasn't quite sure what Zakuro was planning but the other Mews trust her so she must know what she's doing.

Minto's light arrow and my sound wave flew towards the shell which absorbed them. It then unrolled and opened its mouth again it sent out a beam again but this time, not only the sound wave was with it, but sparkles and a blue light. It sent it towards us. We quickly jumped away landing on the ground a a few yards away. The ground rumbled when the beam hit it and left a big crater.

"So now what Zakuro?" I asked.

"We lure it to the crater"

"How? All it's doing is standing there waiting for us to attack"

_Ooooh what is Zakuro planning? Why do I like cliffhangers so much? Well I don't know why I like cliffhangers but the first question shall be solved in the next chapter of NOM! Lol. So what did you think?Did you like it? Are they all in character? Do you think Negi is Mary-Sue-ish? Tell me what you think! _


	9. Chapter 9

_I actually have no idea what to say..._

Minto's light arrow and my sound wave flew towards the shell which absorbed them. It then unrolled and opened its mouth again it sent out a beam again but this time, not only the sound wave was with it, but sparkles and a blue light. It sent it towards us. We quickly jumped away landing on the ground a a few yards away. The ground rumbled when the beam hit it and left a big crater.

"So now what Zakuro?" I asked.

"We lure it to the crater"

"How? All it's doing is standing there waiting for us to attack"

"I think I have an idea Retasu you attack now"

"Hai! Lettuce Tanets! Ribbon… Lettuce Rush!"

A beam of water went surging out of her tanets and the Chimera Animal rolled into its shell. But since Retasu was attacking with water, it just splashed against the shell. When it uncurled it roared. It was mad. Its cat part did not appreciate the water. It then charged forwards towards us. The crater was still in front of us though.

"Retasu, try attacking again" Zakuro ordered.

"Ribbon… Lettuce Rush!"

The water surged forward and rushed into the Chimera Animal, soaking it even more. It was really mad. It had forgotten the hole, and fell right into it. The crater wasn't deep enough to keep it stuck in there, but still deep enough so it would have to jump to get out which it did. Exposing its stomach at the same time. I get it!

"Negi Onion Jam!" I wasted no time in attacking.

My sound wave went rushing forward, slamming into it. It was sent flying back it spun in the air so it landed on its feet and slid to a stop. Its shell started to crack it broke and shattered into a bunch of light. A jellyfish came out. I see, since it's a mix of Chimera Animal, when its hit a part comes of. Well now that its shell is gone, defeating it will go much faster and I can get my revenge soon.

Then we all attacked at once.

"Ribbon!" the Mews shouted; if your stupid and don't remember I don't have to add "Ribbon" at the beginning of my attacks.

"Minto Echo!"

"Lettuce Rush!"  
"Pudding Ring Inferno!"  
"Zakuro Spear!"

"Negi Onion Jam!"

"Strawberry Surprise!"

All of our attacks combined and smashed into the Chimera Animal, it roared one last roar, and dissolved into a bunch of jelly fish, whick Masha ate.

"Retrieve! Retrieve!"

Kishu and Katsuro didn't look so happy. The other two had already left.

"Now! I will get revenge!" I shouted a Kishu.

"I don't feel like wasting my time" he said as he teleported away.

How long must I wait for revenge?

Katsuro glanced at me and hesitated before he teleported off.

FINALLY! My room. Akemi kept asking my stupid questions again about why we closed down so early. I reached my hand out and turned the door knob opening the door. I stared at what I saw in my room. It was Katsuro! He was standing calmly like he was waiting for me.

"What are you doing in my room?!" I shouted.

"I came to make you an offer"

"Really?" I said uninterested.

"You can join us I our plan of exterminating the humans"

"Why do you say that like it's a privelage?"

"It is"

Ok I've had enough of this guy!

"Mew Mew Negi-" before I could finish the phrase, Katsuro teleported behind me, grabbed my waist and the air around me started feel lighter and compress. When it went back to normal, we were in some strange dark place. We were standing on a platform of rock and the sky was a dark swirly purple.

"I'm not really sure how strong you are, so I'll test you out" he said flying infront of me. He then summoned his weapon, which was four sharp, hooked pieces of metal attached together with a handle. I recognized it as a claw.

"Go ahead. Transform" he ordered with a predatory smirk.

No need to tell me!

"Mew Mew Negi Onion! METAMORPHO-SIS!"

_... I still don't have anything good to say... I'm just typing this because it makes me feel wierd when I don't at least say a few words before and after a chapter. Well hope you enjoyed this chapter!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Sorry for not updating in forever._

"Mew Mew Negi-" before I could finish the phrase, Katsuro teleported behind me, grabbed my waist and the air around me started feel lighter and compress. When it went back to normal, we were in some strange dark place. We were standing on a platform of rock and the sky was a dark swirly purple.

"I'm not really sure how strong you are, so I'll test you out" he said flying infront of me. He then summoned his weapon, which was four sharp, hooked pieces of metal attached together with a handle. I recognized it as a claw.

"Go ahead. Transform" he ordered with a predatory smirk.

No need to tell me!

"Mew Mew Negi Onion! METAMORPHO-SIS!"

I glowed blue and transformed. Katsuro smiled and brought his claw back and then flicked it forward. Lightning wnet shooting out of it. I jumped out of the way, and the lightning collided with the ground that I was just standing on.

"Negi Onion Electric!" I summoned my guitar.

Katsuro came flying down and slashed at me with his claw.I blocked it with my guitar then swung at him with it, he dodged out of the way then fired more electricity at me. I wasn't fast enough to ge completely out of the way, the shock of it sent me flying. I spun in the air and managed to land on my feet. I barely had ant time to recover before he attacked again. I bloked it, then attacked.

"Negi Onion Jam!"

He blocked the attack but was pushed back alittle. He then teleported. I heard it open up behind me, and tried to jump out of the way, but I was too slow. His claw slashed at my back, but it got slightly stuck in my hair and the cut it left in my back wasn't too deep, he quickly cut through it. I was actually glad I let my hair grow out, if I hadn't, I would have been dead. I used that slight hesitation to my advantage, and spun around, whacking the side of his face with my guitar. I heard a cracking sound and he stumbled back. He opened his mouth and spat out some blood, and a white fang. I got revenge for him ruining my hair at least.

"Well, you may not have much speed, but you have brute strength"

I noticed he made a weird whistling sound, I couldn't help but laugh.

"Stop laughing!" he whistled.

I laughed even harder. He rushed at me slashing with his claw. I raised my guitar against the attack. I was pushed back from the force. Wow he's strong. He conitued slashing away at me while I contiued being pushed back. I looked behind me and saw I was getting closer to the edge of the floating chunk of dirt. I had to do something before he pushed me off the edge. I contiued blocking his powerful slashes, and being pushed closer to the edge, and trying to figure out what to do when I found my heels hanging of the edge. One more slash would put me over. While Katsure brought his claw down, I forced my guitar towards it. When they hit, I jumped to the side and spun so I was still facing him. That threw him off balance and he stumbled a little but he didn't fall over the edge. He looked behind him at the swirling purple clouds and mumbled something. He looked at me and smiled. Though, his smile was quite creepy.

"OK, Negi-Chan, I think your strong enough"

Negi-Chan!? When did this creep decide he could call me Negi-CHAN?!

"No way bastard!"

I then slammed a chord on my guitar sending out a sound wave. He raised his claw agaisnst the attack and snarled.

"Fine! After I give you a chance to live!" He flew towards me and brought his claw down towards my head. I closed my eyes and raised my guitar and blocked it. I heard the sound of metal screeching against metal, and a snap. I jumped back instinctively and opened my eyes. In each hand, I was holding a part of my broken guitar. It then shattered and dissolved into blue sparkles. My stomach turned and I felt like I was going to puke. How the hell would I survive against this guy?! He came at my again and slashed towards me. I jumped to the side but his arm still got my ribs, I heard a crack and Iwas sent flying. I slid into the ground on my back and whimpered. Tears tried to leave my eyes. I fought them back. I didn't want this bastard to see me crying. I was terrified I felt sick, and it felt like a knif was going through my rib. I thought I was going to die for sure.

"Ribbon… Zakuro Spear!"

I slowly lifted my head and saw a purple light slashing through the dark purple and black. Then I saw Zakuro standing in a rip in the dimension with her hair waving around her. Katsuro turned and glared at her. Zakuro jumped through the rip to stand on the ground. She unleashed her whip and slashed at Katsuro. He dodged and teleported away. After that, I passed out.

_I have never broken a bone so I don't know if that description of Negi's rib was accurate… Well anyways I'd like to tell you people that we're getting real close to the end. Maybe one more chapter left. And I'll probably write a sequel. Unless people think I should clump the ideas for the sequel with this story and forget the sequel. Well please review!_


	11. Chapter 11

He flew towards me and brought his claw down towards my head. I closed my eyes and raised my guitar and blocked it. I heard the sound of metal screeching against metal, and a snap. I jumped back instinctively and opened my eyes. In each hand, I was holding a part of my broken guitar. It then shattered and dissolved into blue sparkles. My stomach turned and I felt like I was going to puke. How the hell would I survive against this guy?! He came at my again and slashed towards me. I jumped to the side but his arm still got my ribs, I heard a crack and I was sent flying. I slid into the ground on my back and whimpered. Tears tried to leave my eyes. I fought them back. I didn't want this bastard to see me crying. I was terrified I felt sick, and it felt like a knife was going through my rib. I thought I was going to die for sure.

"Ribbon… Zakuro Spear!"

I slowly lifted my head and saw a purple light slashing through the dark purple and black. Then I saw Zakuro standing in a rip in the dimension with her hair waving around her. Katsuro turned and glared at her. Zakuro jumped through the rip to stand on the ground. She unleashed her whip and slashed at Katsuro. He dodged and teleported away. After that, I passed out.

"Aah!" oh how nice. I find myself in a strange room with needles in my arm, shooting crap up it.

"Negi you're awake!" my mom shouted she sounded relieved

I looked to side of the bed. My parents and sister where there.

"No! I feel light headed, my ribs hurt and I'm high on something!"

They laughed.

"Your boss, Shirogane-San told us the little blonde one dropped plates she was trying to spin on you, so are you ok?" my mom asked

"Yeah I'm fine" I answered.

"That's good" she answered.

I don't feel like explaining the rest of the conversation it was pretty boring.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~"How did it go?" Pai asked not turning away from his computer. Kishu and Taruto were floating around the pillars idly.

"She refused" Katsuro whistled

"What happened to you?" Kishu asked, laughing.

Taruto was now floating on his back laughing hysterically, Pai even smiled a little.

"Stop laughing!"

"I'm guessing it didn't go well" Pai declared.

"…No" Katsuro confirmed.

Having the broken rib was not fun. All I could do was lay around because it hurt too bad. Well cracked rib. I'm just going to skip the month I spent healing and skip to my first day back at Café Mew Mew.

Right as I walked in, Pudding jumped on me.

"Yay! You're back Negi Onee-Chan!"

"Ow get off me!"

"Pudding-San I'm sure her ribs still hurt" Retasu came to my rescue and pulled Pudding off of me.

"Hello Negi" Minto greeted from her tea. Is drink tea all she does!?

"Hi Negi!" Ichigo greeted.

Zakuro just slightly smiled. At least I think it was a smile. Then Shirogane walked in.

"Negi, I want to talk to you"

Oh great what the heck does he want?

I followed him into the kitchen where Akasaka was he didn't look normal. Most usually he was smiling but he looked worried.

"What happened?"  
"Oh no "welcome back" or "how are you feeling"!?"

He didn't look happy well he never did but he looked really unhappy now.

"Ok that Katsuro person asked me if I wanted to join them but he wanted to see how strong I was so he took me to a strange purple place. We fought, and then he… broke my guitar, cracked my rib then Zakuro came"

He looked startled.

"How could he break it?! It was specially designed to fight aliens!"

"Are you alright Negi-San?" Akasaka asked.

Oh so now he asks.

"Yeah I'm fine, but how am I supposed to fight without a weapon?"

"We'll have to design a new one"

Oh more needles. I was now in the basement lying on a bed. While Shirogane poked me with needles taking blood samples and putting crap into my blood. I really don't like him either. Finally, he stopped poking me and went to the computer and typed stuff on it. After a few minutes he walked over to a strange machine shaped like a big box with glass over the top. He pressed a button on it, it started to glow and make electric sounds.

"Here" he said turning to me.

I slowly got up and walked over to him. Through the glass I saw a light blue electric guitar but it was different from my other one. The old one was rounded but this one was pointed and it separated into two different parts a couple inches behind where the strings stopped. Then the strings where also thicker.

"This one shouldn't break" he told me.

The glass top opened up and I slowly reached in and took it in my hands. I held it there for a few seconds, and then it burst into a bunch of blue sparkles and went into me. It didn't feel much different from the cat going into me. I can't wait to use it to get revenge on Katsuro for breaking my old one…

Oh yay, right after I finish recovering, I get stuck with more needles, and now I have to go back to work! I hate this.

"You! This isn't what I ordered!"

Oh great not that guy again!

"Again?! Look right here! It says you ordered a Strawberry Parfait!"  
"No I ordered a tart!"

"Negi-San should really…"

"What are you doing working here? You should be working at the ramen store!"

"You will not speak to Negi Iskeda with such disrespect!"

"Shirogane!" Ichigo yelled.

"Oi! What is it straw- oh no"

Yeah I might have said the same thing. I had shoved the parfait into the weird guy's face.

"Negi!"

Shirogane really didn't sound happy, so I walked away from the customer. Once again everyone in the Café was staring at me.

Shirgane grabbed my arm and pulled me into the kitchen.

"What is wrong with you?!"

"Well I'm sorry! He was making fun of my name again!"

Shirogane sighed.

"Your worse than Ichigo…"

"What is that supposed to mean?!"

"Stop yelling!"

"Oh what a strange meaning…"

He glared at me.

"Sorry…" I mumbled.

"You can't keep doing stuff like that"

"Fine"

"You said you wouldn't last time too"

"So?"

"You did it again!"

"Ok well I mean it this time!"


End file.
